


Behind the Screen

by YandereDad



Series: Our Darling Player [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Doki Doki AU, Dubious Consent, F/M, Kidnapping, Obsessive Behavior, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, sentient videogame characters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereDad/pseuds/YandereDad
Summary: John watches and waits for his darling player, until one night he snaps





	Behind the Screen

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a follower
> 
> Please consider checking me out at https://yanderedad.tumblr.com/ :3

It was a tradition that had lasted the test of their months together, ritually indulging on pizza and videogames until the witching hour came and the power of the moon electrified them, inspiring a different, more carnal indulgence, neither paying mind to the discarded and greasy boxes nor the unusual flicker of the TV screen, the pause menu having disappeared by an internal command, returning back to regular gameplay, though the game itself was far such, not due to anything produced in a studio but something far stranger, something none had ever intended, let alone even considered as a possibility. 

Sloppy mouths and reckless hands danced over one another, tongues swiping and lapping at  each other at different tempos, not only the act itself lewd but the noises made in conjunction, elongated moans slipping between vulgar wet squelching as spit was shared. Their single layers of clothing were haphazardly yanked and jerked in every direction as they struggled to focus on the task of removing them, drunk on lust and unable to control their wandering fingers that delighted in each smooth crevasse and unexplored plain. 

“What do you want babygirl? You want me to fuck you right here, wanna imagine those little boyfriends of yours watching me fuck you into our couch? You’re lucky daddy doesn’t get jealous of code or else I’d have to  _ punish  _ you” he murmured into an ear, biting down on the cartilage to prove his point, not painful enough to damage but only to boil the molten lust simmering within her abdomen. Before she could even decide on whether to be a good girl or tease him back she choked out a gasp, her pussy stretched open on four fingers without preparation, as though he knew she was about to be a brat, although it wasn’t like she needed much considering the slick drooling from her lower lips and staining the couch. 

Mouth and fingers were synchronized as his tongue invaded once again, absorbing her moans and mewls as he remapped his territory once again, urging him to press firmer against each familiar nerve - it was always a challenge to see who would break first, whether she would beg for his cock or he’d simply grow too frustrated to continue his teasing and slam into her pussy for dessert. With hands fisting the couch she rocked back onto his fingers, only just falling behind the pace he had set, already fighting a losing battle with gritted teeth to hold back any pleas for mercy. 

Both were too immersed in each other to notice the pallet of deep blue that had replaced the lush wilderness of Hope County, the Deputy they played as no longer stationed where they had paused the game in favour of another kind of entertainment, completely at the mercy of both the peggies without their players to control them. The screen reflected the Deputy’s field of vision, completely overtaken by a familiar figure, one that exuded danger and imminent demise for those of their world yet somehow bewitched the onlookers of the world beyond, mass seduction on a global scale. 

“What’s wrong  _ princess _ ? Don’t you want my cock? Or should I leave you alone with the TV so you can pretend it’s one of those Seeds fucking you instead of your cute little fingers,  _ hm _ ? I wonder what they’d say if they saw you like this, so fucked up just for me?” he pushed further, unabashedly thrusting his cock against her thigh, grinning deviously at both her silent tears of desperation and his final blow to her pride. 

**_He_ ** held his tongue, though only just, staining his bleach-perfect teeth crimson, a taste he was intimately familiar with, his naturally limited self-control down to a single fraying string ready to snap at even such an unimportant slight after months of watching and waiting so patiently for his moment, playing his role as secondary antagonist without so much as even an unprogrammed look her way. 

He could have ended the scene agitating him already, answered the so-called ‘real boyfriend’ with the fact that he loves how she looks in such a state, although she’d look even more irresistible if her swollen lips, flushed cheeks and perfect pussy were all for him instead, though then he would be disciplined for disobeying the Lord’s plan, and his precious darling would be kept away from him, either by his brothers or those ‘ _ real world _ ’ fools who thought they knew best. Really, he could have ended it months ago, could have stolen her away instead of spending so many nights alone yet not truly, alone his his ranch with a hand down his pants in a poor impersonation of a pussy,  _ her  _ pussy, as he watched their world from the other side of the screen, dreaming it was him, her real lover, instead of a  _ ‘real’  _ man who claimed to be deserving of such beauty.  

“If you don’t wanna beg for me that’s  _ fine  _ \- I’ll just leave your ‘ _ virtual boyfriends _ ’ to take care of your poor, weeping pussy –” suddenly pulling his fingers free from her, a distressed whine escaping her lips as she constricted her muscles around nothing but air, Brandon emphasizing himself with a soaked finger pointed towards the television screen condescendingly, though only jokingly, his cock twitching and leaking pre-cum onto her thigh expectantly, inching closer and closer until the head just penetrated her. 

**_He’d_ **   had enough, unable to watch such an undeserving man dare to take  _ his  _ darling,  **_his_ ** princess, again, while all he could do was watch and silently promise her he would always give her what she wanted, what she  _ needed _ from him. He leant in to his side of the screen until his breath fogged the glass, inked knuckles knocking on the glass with restrained power that was birthed from months of simmering anger. 

“I suggest you stop there  _ Brandon _ , before I have stop you myself - while I’d greatly enjoy it, you certainly wouldn’t” he spat like the venom of a viper, almost snarling as his face scrunched up angrily. 

Instead of being graced with the desperate begging he had predicted, Brandon’s ears were met with a sharp, horrified gasp, her hands frantically searching blindly for the spare blanket they kept for colder nights before throwing it over them, covering their indecency. 

“ _ Oh _ , no need to be so shy Nina - it’s not like I haven’t seen it all before, and as always you look  _ gorgeous _ ” he purred, baby blues flicking over to solely focus on her, his scowl replaced by a predatory grin, delighting in the attention she was giving him even if it was out of terror. His dark eyebrows narrowed when she pressed herself into the other man’s chest, tucking away her face, rage flaring when Brandon protectively wrapped an arm around her shoulder to shield her as he hopelessly searched for the television remote he had found forgotten behind a couch cushion. 

“Why are you so scared dearest? He did say he’d leave you in my care if you didn’t beg,  _ so here I am _ . As much as I do love when others beg, most of all when you think you’re all alone  **_and spread those lovely legs right in front of the TV just for me_ ** **,** **_screaming my name instead of his_ ** , I wouldn’t be a proper gentleman if I kept a lady waiting–” he cut himself of with a frustrated growl as the television screen flickered, Brandon repeatedly pressing the power button of the remote that glowed the same as crimson as John’s teeth. 

“ **_You_ ** –!” he stuttered as the screen flashed between still, reflective black and the close-up image of John Seed, the quirks of his face detailed enough to be real yet still in the animation style familiar of the Far Cry games, almost pseudo-realistic like a humanoid robot. “ **_S-Stop at-t onc-ce or fa-a-ace ret-t-tribut-t-ion for yo-u-ur–!_ ** ” she managed to decode through violent static and Brandon’s rapid switching of the TV stations, unsure what he was doing but certain it was somehow helping, tiring out whoever or  _ whatever  _ the  _ entity  _ within the screen was. 

“This better not be some kind of sick prank you bast _ –” _

Sparks that mirrored those infamous Seed eyes burst from the mess of wires connecting the console to the television, copious puffs of smoke following after, veiling the room in ash gray and obscuring their vision, a harsh wheeze tearing through Nina’s lungs. 

“Brandon? W-Where are you? If this is a joke then it’s not funny - you’re sc-scaring me” she raised her voice above the sizzling of wires and choked coughs that broke her speech, eyes watering from the sting of smoke and her own fear. 

Within the thick haze that had overran their living room she’d somehow lost him, even though he had been glued to her side only moments before. Blindly searching through the confusion, a familiar cry caught her attention, before it was muffled, her strained hearing faintly recognising the sound of fabric being manipulated and a tired sigh.

Just as it had arrived, the smoke dissipated without reason or warning, exposing her bloodshot eyes to their living room, once orderly space turned chaotic with furniture overturned and decorations flung off shelving as though it had been the scene of a scuffle. 

Only it had been, her mind first registering the muted screams of her boyfriend, hands cuffed and legs and a navy tie stuffed inside his mouth carelessly, before the warm, mint-scent breath against the back of her neck, a lean though still muscular figure holding her hips steadily with ink-concealed hands, a sharp nose digging into her jaw just below her ear. 

“Don’t worry princess, Daddy is here to take proper care of you, just like your little  _ boyfriend  _ and I agreed” he murmured sweetly, tasting her flesh as he indecisively switched between kissing and nipping at the skin, a familiar hand that bore the seven deadly sins stroking down her thigh to rest just short of her pussy, catching the still leaking juices with his fingers, only restraining his  _ luxuria  _ for the moment.  

Silently she struggled in his hold, trying to buck her way to freedom, though it only served to let her feel his defined erection straining against his jeans, deceptively strong for his lanky appearance, hands tightening around her waist and thigh. 

“Come now darling, I think we’ve had enough foreplay -  _ Brandon  _ was kind enough to prepare you for me, and, well, let’s just say I’ve been ready for this since the day you started my game and gave me a consciousness, since you invited me into your home and your life, no matter how unknowingly” he grinned, blissful at the memory of when he had first opened his eyes only to see her beautiful face, his perfect little player, just as obsessed with him as he was with her from day one, a love story for the ages if one ignored the existence of her infernal little  _ boyfriend  _ \- a minor bump in the road sure, but even John would find a use for him.

Freeing her with the exception of an arm wrapped around her waist, he attempted to guide her towards the same couch she had made love on before, only to be met with her resistance once again. With an annoyed growl he shoved her forward, climbing on top of her when she fell back into the couch. 

“Don’t play coy now Nina - I know you internet history like the back of my hand, and I promise you, this will be far better than any of those depraved little stories about me you’ve touched yourself to” he purred, tongue flicking out to wet his lips seductively, a subscious display of arousal he’d never grown out of from his Atlanta playboy years. 

“Though if completely fulfilling your wildest and most shameful fantasies isn’t enough for you dear, I could make you a deal; you willingly give yourself to me, and your little Brandon won’t have to face atonement for his lust, nor that little stunt he pulled earlier, or else I’ll just have to take you by force, which I’d rather not because unlike my brother I’m not an animal, and show you both the ‘Power of Yes’” he warned, a bitter edge lingering behind his words, aching to skin the other man for trying to keep them apart, but also secretly hurt by her refusal to give in though they all knew she wanted him just as he did her - her loyalty was to be admired, though not when it reversed years of confessions and atonement, leaving him bursting at the seams with wrath and envy.

Past John’s shoulder Nina met Brandon’s eyes, desperate and frightened, nodded his head, telling her to do what she had to do, though he was on the verge of hysterics, tears following wet trails down his chest as he whimpered softly into the makeshift gag. She copied, nodding her own head at John, not trusting her voice not to crack, though when his eyes narrowed expectantly she took the risk, whispering his favourite word into the space between them, lips inches away. 

“Oh Nina,  _ dearest _ , I promise you won’t regret this” he smiled, with too many teeth, shark-like and coated in dried blood, only for a millisecond before he dove right in, all assemblance of self-control he had developed during his time as a lawyer thrown out the window as he indecisively switched from chaste lips against lips to passionately moving his mouth against hers to prying her mouth open with a surprising tug of her clit and forcing his tongue within to reclaim his  _ princess _ , eagerly swapping spit like he was a teenager again, all the while throwing off the light shirt and unusually casual pants wore with practiced skill. 

His warm cock rested on her thigh, flushed head spilling precum against her pussy, just as prepared to breach her as her slick walls were to take him, his cock lengthier and girthier than his stature would suggest. There was no avoiding it, trapped between inky walls of flesh, nor could she delay the inevitable, not when she had been on the edge and dripping hours beforehand, and John was an  _ active  _ voyeur. 

He was a contrast of gritty ink against soft flesh, unforgivable crimes on a canvas of unimaginable trauma,  sweet words falling from a sharp mouth as he so honestly promised how good he’d make her feel, that he’d be better to and for her than her  _ pathetic boyfriend _ , that he hadn’t touched anyone since they’d ‘ _ met _ ’ and never would again, that he had devoted his heart and soul to her alone, and in time she would do the same to him in return - a cunning lawyer exposing himself and the truth. 

Slipping barely the tip of his cock’s rosy head in, John craned his neck backward, sparing a glance at Brandon, the loving smile he’d grown for Nina swapped for a smug smirk. “Enjoy this while you can, because this is the last time you’ll be seeing my precious princess with her legs open, or at all in fact”.

The questions laying in wait on the tip of her tongue were silenced with the smooth stroke of his cock sinking into her with delicate precision, accommodated to the stretch from her boyfriend’s efforts, though still subjected to the toe-curling swell of being overstuffed, the curves and ridges of her walls unaccustomed to the rub of his size and each prominent vein. John swallowed her questions whole, his taunting lips on the verge of bruising her own, no longer desperate to acquaint himself with her has he had been before but instead to prove himself as a man, as a lover, as a far better boyfriend. 

Though he despised it, he was grateful for the ingrained memories of Nina and Brandon’s escapades, overly familiar with the logistics of her body, with how to best tease her nipples, twisting them between his white-collar fingers before soothing them with his tongue; with how the slightest twist of his hips against hers would send her mewling like the good little girl she was; with the sensitive flesh that lay underneath her sweet collar, waiting for her daddy to unlock and claim all her himself - as beautiful as it was, constricting her vulnerable throat in a colour that was so pretty against her flush neck, it was a memento of the past, of the previous, undeserving man that had just been keeping his position of  _ daddy  _ warm for him while he figured how to break free from the console. 

He slowed down into a lazy roll of his hips so he could focus, one hand gripping the leather collar while the other tore the cheap material steadily, careful not to hurt his princess, throwing it hastily after the final rip, wasting no time to bury his face in her neck, groaning at the delicious supple flesh between his teeth and the exposure of her natural scent, unable to control himself from biting down until he could taste her heavenly blood, silently apologizing with several soft lashings of his tongue before he did the same again, albeit not hard enough to break the skin, bucking into her harder once again with every pained moan and pleasured mewl. 

“Sorry dearest, but out with the old and in with the new; I promise daddy will buy you something far better than that trash” he sighed against her jugular, overloaded with endorphins from the sight, sound and taste of her, of the almost animalistic claim he had over her, knowing she was all his and his alone. “He may be many things my big brother, but Jake is always right” he whispered, more to himself than anything, never one for the brutality that Jacob subscribed to in all aspects of life, though growing to understand the thrill of consuming someone whole, to make them yours just as much as you were theirs. 

John’s pace contradicted itself, a smooth, elongated thrust spiraling into several short, ruthless bursts in succession, unable to decide if he wanted to make love to her or stake his claim over her while her impostor of a boyfriend watched. He was volatile, erratic at the best of times, in all aspects of his life, his cock no different, dragging against each nerve so frustratingly slow before abusing them with tortuous pleasure until he decided to relax again, leaving them tight, raw and aching for release, the feather-light touches of his index pressing and flicking her clit only furthering her growing madness, threatening to break her until she was no better than him. 

Nina spluttered his name, syllables contorted and slurred between choked gasps, though still decipherable, the closest to begging she could achieve with the haze of need that had clouded her mind. 

“What is it princess? What do you want daddy to do,  _ hm _ ?” he teased, pupils dilated and sweat trailing down his tattoos, only on the edge of control.

“M-Mor-More daddy, ple- _ please _ ” she stuttered, lips forgetting how to work under the strain of her clit being massaged so deliciously and his teeth nipping at her jaw.

“You’ve gotta commit to me first darling, or else we’ll both be sinners. Say you love me–!” he punctuated himself with a particularly harsh thrust, tearing a cry from her. “–say you’re mine forever–!” he thrust even harder again, balls slapping against the curve of her ass. “–say you’ll never leave me–!” his cock began twitching against her walls, hitting spots that had previously been neglected, forcing a moan from her. –”say it was never him, only me–!” his pace turned frantic, hips slamming into hers with bruising force as his skilled fingers furiously rubbed her clit raw.

“ **Just say yes!** ” 

His eyes were manic, blown wide, hair untamed and casting a shadow over his face, his teeth locked together as though he were about to devour her - terrifying if she hadn’t been lost in the endless contact between them, so so good and so incredibly close, a hair’s breadth away from the edge, from long-sought satisfaction, yet John was just holding out on her, leaving her a whimpering mess of slick and tender flesh until she abandoned what little was left of her better judgement and gave in, unable to truly comprehend what he was asking of her but knowing it was no good coming from him, and that’ she’d come to regret letting her lust consume her, letting it dictate the rest of her life.

She screamed that magic word, meeting Brandon’s eyes for only a fraction of a millisecond, seeing the bare horror within them, before her own rolled back into her head, John finally giving her exactly what she needed, her quivering thighs wrapping around his waist to force him in closer, to slot them in together so perfectly, his thrusts growing shorter and shorter until he abandoned all restraint that he had built over years of experience and cried her name so sweetly, forehead pressed against hers before he swallowed her lips. Nothing was quite enough for his desperation and greed, no matter how close they were with his arms around her back, his chest to hers, her pussy cumming around his cock and choking it until it was raw and twitching from oversensitivity. 

When her muscles went slack, thighs ready to free themselves, he stopped her, maneuvering them so she was sitting in his lap, still on his cock, the greedy pulsating of her pussy ready to go again sending excited shivers down his spine. The night had been long, far longer than originally anticipated, her eyelids drooping, eyelashes fluttering against his chest, his hand stroking her hair only encouraging sleep to take ahold. 

Even after it all, Nina was almost convinced that it had to have been a dream, a concoction of her imagination and subconscious desires, though the firm body beneath her, hard cock still sheathed inside her, muffled cries from across the room and warm breath in her ear said otherwise.  

“Let’s take you home now darling, to your _true_ home” he whispered in her ear, smiling deviously when she was too weak to protest, softly snoring on his chest, unbothered by the distraught though muted screams of her boyfriend. 

 


End file.
